Me myself and I
Frosty is GoddessOfCarries' dragonsona. Please do not steal her concept/claim her as your own. Since she represents me, I do not expect anyone to use her for their own purposes. Do not touch the coding either (I've been through headaches just to code stuff because I suck). ''Do not edit information without permission, including grammar and spelling. '' 'Only ask to be in relationships if we've known each other for a significant amount of time to get an actual impression of each other. ' *Note: My dragonsona's personality is almost exactly the same as my own, but my courses of action and reactions to things in Pyrrhia will be different, cause you know, I'm a dragon now. :P **Image is still a placeholder for now Description A medium-height, mostly slender dragon, Frosty looks like the average SkyWing, except that you probably won't see that from afar. She has the large wings and sharp, piercing golden eyes a SkyWing possesses, but otherwise she looks nothing like an ordinary SkyWing. Frosty's scales are a deep sky blue, with lighter shades on her underbelly, claws and wing membranes. She has a long tail that's very flexible and quick. She makes sure her claws aren't long enough to hurt anyone by mistake, but sharp enough for a backup defense. The gold of her eyes contrasts the rest of her color scheme, making the two orbs glow in the dark with a fleck of cyan. Due to an even mix of her parents' genes, Frosty has a powerful tail and pair of wings, but does not possess the ridged claws like most IceWings. She, however, can still grip on ice. She can exhale a bright blue flame, but aside from giving other dragons a mixed feeling of cold and heat, it does no real damage. Despite her SkyWing genes, Frosty has poor stamina and is unable to fly for long periods of times. She is also rather clumsy and heavy when it comes to moving, causing her to be terribly slow (both on land and ground), though she is pretty agile when it comes to dodging obstacles and avoiding projectiles. She just couldn't keep it up for long. Personality Frosty's personality can be described in a few words: misunderstood, complicated, unpredictable. She has often been mistaken for a dragon who has mental disorders, ranging from bipolar disorder to autism. Even Frosty herself isn't sure of her own sanity, but she tries to keep her emotions in check. Those who trust her assure her that she is sane, but she has trouble believing that. Frosty is very prone to emotional changes and her mood can change really quickly. To most dragons she appears calm and collected, who doesn't really care about what happens around her. However, she is very sensitive to issues both on the outside and the inside, and is really difficult to understand. Most dragons just give up and leave her alone, but this leaves her heartbroken, as she often desires company and understanding. Her introverted nature stops her from actively seeking confrontation in any kind of situation, which makes her a bit of a pushover. Many dragons just deem her as weird, while some outright loathe her, but she doesn't seem to care about what outsiders may think. Handling social situations is never going to be her strong suit. Despite being able to strike up a conversation well whenever she feels like it, and the fact that she refers jokingly to herself as "The Goddess", she is very socially awkward, to the point where she is convinced she has a little social anxiety. It almost feels like no matter what she does, she seems to set herself apart from the crowd in a wrong way. All her attempts at trying to make new friends directly seem to go awry - she is either being mistaken for an attacking intruder or a crazy individual. As such, the hybrid avoids scenarios where she would have to use her voice as a convincing weapon. If she wants to apologize, confess or sometimes even berate another dragon, she'd rather do it in words, expressing her emotions and messages through writing. She often writes in metaphors and poetic words, letting others pick up on the message she left them. She used to be outright terrified of public speaking, but over time she managed to deal with it, although she still dreads having to speak in front of others. When confronted with stress, Frosty admits she handles it rather badly. When pressured, things get even worse as she is pushed by outside factors, such as dragons ushering her to go faster or accelerate her progress. She is often unable to abide by these demands, cracking further under all the additional pushing she is given. This makes her seem rather useless, but if she is allowed to do things at her own pace, she is fine. Frosty knows that she is more imaginative than practical, and would rather trust instinct than logic. She will listen to whatever her heart tells her to do, and to argue with her decisions is often pointless, as she can be quite stubborn. Despite her odd quirks, Frosty genuinely enjoys interaction with friendly dragons. She will definitely speak if spoken to with good intention, and she can quickly pick up on mood shifts and changes in the tone of another dragon. The last thing she wants to do is to make another angry, for she favors peace and happiness above all else. She respects everyone's opinions and barely voices her own out loud, mainly to avoid creating conflict. She wouldn't be extremely proactive in resolving conflict, but she tries to help whenever she can. When truly warming up, Frosty will display her passion in developing fantasy worlds and speaking about odd subjects, which many find it difficult to keep up with. It doesn't matter to her, for she understands that not everyone is into the same stuff, and she is content with listening to you if you are willing to speak to her. Don't expect her to be present at every social gathering though - she might like connecting with others and potentially making new friends - but going out or handling situations with a lot of other dragons is still draining for her. After a major event where she had spent her mental and physical energy on, she would usually take her own time to recover and regain her strength. What Frosty genuinely hates is any act of betrayal. She can care less about strangers straying away from her, but nothing leaves her more heartbroken than when those she called her friends, those that she trusted turn their backs on her. This usually leaves her angry and depressed, but mostly self-doubt due to her lack of confidence. She'll constantly go back to the deduction that it was her fault, that she simply isn't good enough, which her rational side tells her isn't always true. It's also hard for her to stay angry at anyone for long periods of times, which makes it incredibly difficult for her as she forgives easily. She hates herself for that, considering the act as something that makes her vulnerable to betrayal and hurt over, and over and over again. If pushed to the limit, Frosty can get extremely hostile. She rarely ever yells at the point where she feels like her lungs would explode, so if she does, she is expressing genuine feelings, either from excitement, fear, anger or despair. After an episode of breakdown, Frosty will temporarily shut the world out, keeping everything dull and gray, but fortunately, being depressed or mad is not her strong suit, and she snaps out of it with a little bit of help and time. Frosty will almost always forgive you - just apologize nicely and make your intentions pure and she'll wave it off with a smile - but keep in mind that her wounds would never truly heal. She may forget as the time passes, but it is more than likely for her to suffer more emotional breakdowns in the future if the same old wounds are torn open. At her worst, Frosty could really be a terrifying monster. She is usually calm and composed, only showing obvious joy when encountered with pleasant things, but even she has a limit, though that said limit is rarely reached. When you talk to her, she might be the typical kind and shy dragon you'd imagine - but there's definitely more underneath that's she's not letting you see. She doesn't trust easily - and neither does she wish to hurt another dragon. As such, she rarely means what she says, and if you feel like she's intentionally hurting you, she is probably only joking and you only needed to tell her to stop, and she will. She will never do anything out of her own free will just to spite another dragon and make them mad. She hates it when anyone is mad, or feeling bad in any way at all. Frosty prides herself greatly on her gift of empathy, which seemed to come as naturally to her as her natural command over light. She can almost immediately pick up on another dragon's distress or pain, and when their aura is strong enough, she can even feel those emotions herself. She will try to make the pained dragon feel better, or simply distance herself so that she can stop being affected by their auras and to avoid making them feel worse. If she goes out of her way to do something you requested her to just to avoid hurting your feelings - even if it meant that her own heart is shattered - then you really, really mean something to her. The conclusion is, to understand her, you really need to take the time and energy, or she'll think that you're just fed up with her and that you've given up. She is secretly lonely and craves one-on-one conversations, in which she could excel at. She's also someone great to confide your troubles and secrets to, for she is very good at keeping things private and safe. She has never once leaked a secret that wasn't her own. History A medium-height, mostly slender dragon, Frosty looks like the average SkyWing, except that you probably won't see that from afar. She has the large wings and sharp, piercing golden eyes a SkyWing possesses, but otherwise she looks nothing like an ordinary SkyWing. Frosty's scales are a deep sky blue, with lighter shades on her underbelly, claws and wing membranes. She has a long tail that's very flexible and quick. She makes sure her claws aren't long enough to hurt anyone by mistake, but sharp enough for a backup defense. The gold of her eyes contrasts the rest of her color scheme, making the two orbs glow in the dark with a fleck of cyan. Due to an even mix of her parents' genes, Frosty has a powerful tail and pair of wings, but does not possess the ridged claws like most IceWings. She, however, can still grip on ice. She can exhale a bright blue flame, but aside from giving other dragons a mixed feeling of cold and heat, it does no real damage. Despite her SkyWing genes, Frosty has poor stamina and is unable to fly for long periods of times. She is also rather clumsy and heavy when it comes to moving, causing her to be terribly slow (both on land and ground), though she is pretty agile when it comes to dodging obstacles and avoiding projectiles. She just couldn't keep it up for long. Skills/Abilities Frosty considers herself rather intelligent as a dragon, even though nowhere near those studious bookworms. She enjoys reading and writing a lot, and is usually capable of getting good marks as a student. She also has insanely quick reading abilities, able to finish really, really long scrolls (books) in a short time with ease. Physically, the hybrid is very frail and Relationships Grace: Frosty is happy to meet another fellow Ravenclaw and she thinks the RainWing/NightWing is a nice individual. She hasn't talked to her a lot, but all her interactions with her have been positive and she thinks they can become great friends! Quotes Trivia * Frosty is an even mix of both of her parents' genes (50:50), which explains why she looks like a SkyWing but has the colors of an IceWing instead. * She likes mangoes and almost every yellow fruit in existence. * She's proud to be a Ravenclaw but she also has traits of Hufflepuff in her. (refers to herself as mainly Ravenclaw but technically is a Huffleclaw) * Tends to curse, a lot. (but she almost never means what she says) * She might have a slight romantic preference to other females. * Frosty is devastatingly terrible at being graceful or gentle. * She loves to sing, mainly to express her emotions. She admits she isn't good but dislike it when others openly scream that she's bad. * She hates it when others question what she does or when they don't give her space. She also dislikes being ordered around. * She only listens to songs she relates to/are really nice tune-wise. Frosty mostly avoids slow songs unless they're emotional, which she totally loves. * She laughs at every single thing that most would find unfunny. * She is nice and kind most of the time but a little bit impatient, and she tends to let her emotions get control of her. * She can be surprisingly grumpy and grouchy when sleepy/exhausted. If you hear her cursing more often, she is most likely tired, or something bad is on her mind. * Is generally silent but can talk a lot when around those she is close to. * Dislikes very judgmental individuals, and gets scared of aggression. * Absolutely hates water and is extremely afraid of it. Gallery FR Dragonsona Me.png|Me as an FR dragon. Category:Dragonsonas Category:Hybrid Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Characters (Fanmade) Category:Coded pages Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings